Titans Venomous Fox
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto would never expect to find himself just outside of Las Vegas, but then again, he never expected to be missing an arm, or have an unsuspecting partner to help him out, but now, he's hanging out with a group of teenage superheros inside a giant T shaped building, along with an alien girl and a mythical girl interested in him, it could only happen to Naruto. Adoption.


**After thinking about a Naruto/Teen Titans Crossover, but with a slight Marvel twist to it, and I came up with this.**

 **I also realised that you can even change the story from Venom and missing an arm, to using my "Mjolnir's Rebirth" idea, can you imagine Naruto with the power of Thor in the DC World, or maybe in the "Familiar of Zero" World, it would certainly make things more interesting.**

 **I would like to point out that this sort of route works for other crossovers, as well as other DC worlds, or High School DXD, Familiar Of The Zero, a whole bunch of Crossovers, I'm not saying what the route is because that would ruin the start of this idea.**

 **Hopefully someone will adopt it, since I can see it having potential.**

 **Titans Venomous Fox**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **1 Years Before Canon**

 **Las Vegas, Nevada.**

In the middle of the night in the Nevada desert, just on the outskirt of Las Vegas, was a blank canvas of sand, with nothing but the desert night-life scurrying around for food.

Though before anything else could happen, a sudden bright light, with lightning flashing about, appeared out of nowhere. (A.N. Think Terminator.)

Out of it fell a young man of about 15 or 17, with blond hair and whisker-marks on his cheeks, he was wearing a tattered and burnt orange jumpsuit, while his clothes were odd, there was a more horrid thing about him, the young man was missing his right arm near his elbow, the sleeve of his missing arm was covered in blood and ripped to shreds.

Thankfully, he was still breathing, opening his eye slightly, he began to look around, it was difficult simply because he was exhausted and injured, "D-Damn, that S-Sasuke-teme, because of him and his "quest to end the kages" I'm somewhere else (wince), AND THE BASTARD TOOK MY ARM!"

That's right, this teen is Naruto Uzumaki, who was apart of the fourth Shinobi World War, then fought the goddess of chakra, after all that he then had to face his old teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, but at the end, the moment they both lost their arm, Naruto was taken by a black hole, managing to save Sasuke, because of how stubborn Naruto was, he still saw the Uchiha as his best friend.

Due to trying to move a little, he felt "something" missing, that being his arm, hence his wince of pain and yelling, "(Grunt!) I can't lay here all night, I know I'm tired but I don't want animals wanting a piece of me."

Getting up, moving his missing right arm close to his chest so he doesn't move it as much.

But what he doesn't know is that just after he came out of the light, something else followed him, missing Naruto, but managed to hide, slowly the strange ooze-like creature was making it's way towards the exhausted ninja, that was struggling to stay up, looking around for any civilisation, but of course his eyes caught the light pollution of Las Vegas, having nowhere else to go, Naruto decided to go there, never knowing he'd be breaking the bank with his devil-lady-luck in the future.

But due to his tired state, he never saw the oozing creature, using the shadows, suddenly launch itself onto his back, causing the weakened Uzumaki to fall on his front, the ooze began wrapping around Naruto, at first he tried to fight it, rolling around kicking and struggling, but it was no good, since he only had one arm and he was almost feeling chakra exhaustion.

Before long the ooze was covering him, suddenly Naruto felt himself falling forwards, his consciousness slipping, then everything went black.

 **Mindscape.**

Finding himself waking up in his mind, Naruto wasn't expecting a tall muscular, red haired man, wearing an orange turtleneck, with a blue jacket over it, with green trousers. (A.N. Think Eddie Brock from the 90s Spiderman cartoon, I always thought that version of Venom was cool.)

Naruto, getting in a stance, with narrowed eyes, made his demands, "Who are you, what are you doing in my mind and what was that thing that attacked me."

The stranger merely smiles, " _ **Well you see, it's kinda a long story, but I'm sure we'll be able to help with that.**_ "

Before Naruto could question what the man meant, a black tendril shot out from his hand, wrapped around Naruto's neck, catching him off guard, then attached to the back of the ninja's neck, before Naruto could fight back he was shown everything the now known symbiotic organism went though, it's first host being a person named Peter Parker, who later became a Superhero called Spider-man, but because the symbiote enhanced the man's aggression and nearly killed someone, he rejected and got rid of it, then came Eddie Brock, who became angry towards Spider-man, blaming him for all his failures, with both symbiote and new host having anger towards Spider-man, they joined together, becoming the feared being known as Venom.

Along with how Spider-man separated them and put the symbiote on a rocket into space, along with Carnage and Dormammu using him, but then teaming up with Spider-man for the woman he loved, ending up in the portal where Eddie Pasted on, since no-one knows how time passes in the portal, until the symbiote found Naruto floating by, trying to catch him but just out of reach.

Where they both ended up where they landed.

The tendril let Naruto go, allowing him to drop to his knees, trying to regain his bearings, after a while, Naruto stood back up, looking towards the being in front of him, "So you're taking the form of your last host, so it would be as scary as your venom-form, do I have to worry about becoming angry all the time because of you!?"

The symbiote Eddie-form simply shook it's head, " _ **No, from what I saw in your memories, you've overcame your anger, you're in control of your emotions, we just want to live, after our time in that portal, we let go of our anger towards Spider-man, mostly it was resentment towards him for denying us, granted we could've been better at helping him control his anger, but he was our first human host, then we became overwhelmed of Eddie's anger, becoming Venom.**_ "

Gaining an understanding look from Naruto, "(Sigh) It just goes to show that all you need is a better understanding of one another, if Peter had taken time to meditate, he'd probably still be your host with a better grasp of his anger, I could tell from your memories that he'd been bottling up his anger about his Uncle Ben's passing, along with that blowhard J.J. All the negative feelings he had built up, granted he took it out on his hero work, but when you came into the mix, it enhanced the negativity inside him, causing him and you to not be able to control yourselves."

Since Naruto accepted his darker half, he has become more understanding towards others, even if they're not humanoid by nature, "So, let me guess, you want to bond with me, but I'm guessing this time, there would be no negative effects like Peter and Eddie."

Gaining a slow nod from the symbiote, the being replied, " _ **Yes, we will work together, but only this time let's make the name Venom a true Superhero, not a angry induced creature, bent on revenge, but first, we have to do something about that arm of yours.**_ "

Understanding that he couldn't do much without one of his arm, Naruto simply asks, "What do you have in mind, also could you change into your venom-form, it makes me feel like I'm talking to the g-g-ghost of your last host!?" Showing that Naruto still has some fear of ghosts, other supernatural beings he can handle, but ghosts are another story.

Remembering a memory of Naruto's fear, Venom nodded and transformed into the being everyone feared, " **There, is this better, though it is surprising you'd ask for this form.** " (A.N. Venom's form is the same as the 90s Venom, only it can do the same thing as modern Venom, web-slinging for travelling, tendrils and tentacles for fighting and grabbing.)

Naruto merely smiled, "Hey, when you have a giant nine-tailed fox living in your mind just after you were born, nothing is as scary as that, well, except ghosts."

Moving on from that, Venom replies, " **Anyway, we'll be replacing your arm with protein from meat and fat, with your Uzumaki healing and our symbiote absorption, we'll have a functioning arm in months, days if there's plenty of meat around.** "

Amazed at this, Naruto couldn't help but feel giddy, he'll be getting a new arm, not only that, he might even be able to use chakra with it, thanks to his new partner, then it dawned on him, "Wait, as long as the meat doesn't come from humans I'm fine, but we'll have problems if you use any human-related meat."

Venom nods, " **That goes without saying, besides, it would draw to much attention to us, the authority of this world would hunt us down like the army does with the Hulk.** "

Remembering Peter's memory of the big green angry giant, Naruto agreed to it, "Right, let's get out of this desert, I managed to see light pollution before you attached to me."

With that, the now bonded pair exited Naruto's mind, becoming one in the process.

 **Outside The Mindscape**

Slowly standing up, Naruto noticed his right arm felt like half an inch has grown, "I'm guessing a few nighttime animals came too close to us, though I don't want to know what animals they were."

Realising his clothes have changed, thanks to Venom, he was now wearing something similar to what Eddie wore, only a pair of faded jeans, a black muscle shirt, along with a red jacket to go with it, along with a pair of boots made for deserts, but aren't as bulky.

Though what threw him off a bit was his right arm, he could still "feel" it missing, but now it looked like he wasn't missing it, looking like a black glove, he realised Venom did this so people would think it was weird that a one armed teen had re-grown a new arm in just a few days.

 **A Few Miles From Vegas.**

Thanks to Venom, Naruto's exhaustion was now manageable, slowly making his way towards the lights, Naruto looks up and see's a giant sign, showing he was in a place called Las Vegas, with confusion on his face, Naruto says out loud, "What kinda person would name a place like this "Las Vegas," seems over the top to me."

Thanks to Venom, Naruto understands the English language now, the symbiote is also slowly downloading Peter's knowledge, since Venom didn't want a dumb host, along with science, chemistry and mechanics, together with Naruto's adaptable mind and body, along with planning on the fly, would make him the new and improved superhero Venom, that nothing can stand in their way.

Though it turns out Venom can only talk in Naruto's mind, the symbiote can still communicate via images and feelings.

Okay, best not become arrogant, that's what happened with Eddie Brock, thinking that because of the symbiote they were unstoppable, but look where that got them.

Anyway, Naruto's suit suddenly shuddered, "Whoa, what was that about Venom!?" Suddenly images of another version of Las Vegas appeared in his mind, telling Naruto that this might be a similar place that Venom was at, before the whole portal incident.

Though Naruto was still slightly confused, "Okay, but why does this giant gambling-den have you feeling so excited!?"

Naruto suddenly had the feeling that Venom was giving him a deadpan look, not realising Venom's train of thought, ' _ **We really have our work cut out for us if Naruto is this dense.**_ '

Showing Naruto images of money, his world's, along with Eddies version, now understanding, "Oh, right, we need this worlds version of money in order to live, plus with the money we can buy as much meat as we can so we can heal our arm."

Naruto then "felt" the symbiote "arm" move up, becoming a small head with white eyes, like Venom's, though you could tell the eyes gave a sarcastic 'Really, I wouldn't have thought of that,' look, making Naruto look away and push his "arm" back down, "Alright, alright, we know, we need to think more on these things, let's just get this over with."

 **A Year Later.**

 **Jump City.**

Naruto was now in Jump City, turns out because of his winning streak, he not only got enough money to pay for a hotel room, along with ordering loads of meat for not just his arm, but for his body as well, giving him a "Spider-Man-Esq" build, thanks to Venom putting the extra meat else where, Venom and Naruto talked it out and realised that using Spider-man's version of the black suit was much more friendlier than Venom's version, but would use it for scaring criminals right.

Though it turned out that they got kicked out of Vegas for winning too much, thanks to Naruto using seals, he now has over $12,000,000, in a few scrolls, but the city couldn't afford to keep Naruto there any longer, thankfully, Naruto got his drivers licence before he was kicked out, using his Venom persona to create a fake birth certificate and everything, so no worries there.

He decided to better know the world he was in, to travel around in his car, a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala, which he won from a casino. (A.N. Supernatural car because it's awesome.)

Having his new right arm hanging on the open window, Naruto was enjoying himself, he got a load of cash, an awesome car, a cool partner via Venom, now he's just looking for a place to relax so he's not driving all night.

That is until a green light flashed over his head, causing him to look out the window a bit, "What the heck was that!?"

 **"BOOOOOMMM!"**

Hearing the sound of something crashing and exploding, Naruto decided to park his car somewhere safe, got out, locked it up, along with a seal to keep it from being stolen, Naruto then stretches out the kinks in his neck, moves towards an ally-way and leaps into the air, during which, his outfit morphs into a full-body black suit with a white spider-symbol on his back and front, joined together by the legs on each side, with white spider-man eyes on his head.

Throwing his fist forward, Venom web-slings towards where the explosion took place, missing a blue-cloaked girl about his age stepping out of the shadows, watching Venom swinging away, the girl looks towards the car, then back to the web-slinger, "Cool car and suit, he might help the others with the alien-girl."

With that, the cloaked girl vanishes in black shadows towards the fighting, never knowing things will get even more interesting with the Superhero Venom around.

 **The End.**

 **With this, you have a basic idea of a Naruto/Venom in the Teen Titans world, as for the pairing(s) I was thinking, Naruto/Raven/Starfire, maybe Jinx.**

 **Starfire would be interested in Naruto because of his warrior-like nature, along with his physic and mind when they first meet, along with being curious about the symbiote, since it's an alien as well, kind of.**

 **Raven would be interested in Naruto because of their upbringing, with Naruto helping Raven on how to "concur" her darkness, along with his physic and knowledge, both in science and spirituality.**

 **I'm not sure how Jinx would be apart of it, considering she's a villain, but maybe the skintight suit would draw her attention.**

 **I can also see Cyborg drooling a waterfall at Naruto/Venom's car, when he see's it, along with "telling" Beast Boy to stay away from it, using the full Venom-face, fangs and tongue for effect. lol**

 **But these are just options, it's up to whoever adopts this story if they want to use this route or not.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto, Teen Titans Or Spider-man.**


End file.
